


Found

by arizon



Series: Found [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV show) AU, Peaky Blinders (TV), Peaky Blinders AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peaky Blinders, Dark Past, F/F, Family Reunions, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizon/pseuds/arizon
Summary: What if Anna was never REALLY dead? This is another way things could of happened. AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this could go but here it is I have been working on this for a while so it is slow in that sense. So please bear with me.

'This was it.' She told herself. 

 

The smoky streets were some what familiar in her head but the house its self wasn't.  It set in with the rest of the street, dark grey almost black with the same charcoal door. The only thing that stood out was the gold knocker sitting against the door as if inviting her to use it. This was how it was for the last half hour. Her standing across the street looking at this home and on occasion seeing a wee boy look back out at her. 

 

You can do this. You CAN do this. Your father is here and he will forgive you like he has in the past. He loves you. He said so. He WILL accept you back as long as you accept the lord back in your life. No more being a gypsy scum.... No more men. Just you and your father.... Father. Hee, he had every right to rid of her. 

 

She got the gall to walk to the door when it was swung open and a man, who wasn't her father, stood before her with a blank expression. 

 

"Who are ye and the fuck do you think you're doing stand in front of my house?" He asked. 

 

He had a mail boy cap on that gave off a glint when the light hit it.... He looked familiar. Stood tall and proud, sunk in cheeks or maybe it was cause he had cheek bones that could slit your throat open if used the right way. Little freckles staining his white yet not pale skin. His ocean blue eyes though were his best feature, eye catching and brighter than the sun itself. 

 

"Sorry to bother sir. I'm looking for my father. A Arthur Shelby? Does he reside here?" 

 

The man gave a quick look of shock before looking her over and letting a quick 'fucken Arthur' out before slamming the door and shouting out

 

'ARTHUR! YOU DAMN FOOL WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?" 

 

Foot steps were heard and soon the door reopened and the man from before stood there along with another man who looked like a much younger version of her father.  

 

"Oi! I have no fucken idea who ye are or who the fuck put you up to this but I'm NOT your dad love." He had said as soon as he opened the door. 

 

"I know sir, my father is much older.... Politer. I have the wrong Arthur. I'm sorry to bother." She squeaked, being impolite was not the way to go.

 

"This here is Arthur Shelby Jr. There is a senior." the blue eyed one replied. "Who are you?" He asked. 

 

Now bother men were joined by a older woman who had a look of anger on her face and her nostrils only further flared when she seen Marcheline at the door. 

 

"Who the bloody hell is this and why the hell aren't you at the family meeting?" She barked at the two men. Arthur jumped and seemed to collapse in on himself but the other one... He just stared at his guest. 

 

"It seems our father got busy well he was married Pol. This seems to be his bastard child." He replied. 

 

"You're only a bastard if the father leaves the whore behind with the child." Marcheline snapped. 

 

Then like magic she had two guns pointed to her head by both men well the woman smirked at her well leaning on the doorway. 

 

"Say something about my mother again girl. I dare you." The blue eyed one barked, glaring at her with the half 

 

"I said nothing of her in the first place.  I'm only trying to find my father."  

 

"Thomas....." 

 

Thomas.... Thomas.....

 

"Tommy? Tommy Shelby? Oh my! Bless the lord. You're my brother.... Well kinda. I'm adopted but-" 

 

"What?", Pol, as she went, by asked, "That poor excuse of a man ADOPTED a child? Who the bloody hell are you!? This meeting is off Tommy. Come in child.... Boys! Lower you're fucken guns or I'll put lead in the both of you." She snapped, rubbing her head before walking into the house and opening the door wider. 

 

"I don't want to be a further bother and if my father isn't here then there is no reason for me to be." Marcheline tried to protest.

 

"No one says no to Polly. Come in before I come to me senses." Tommy replied. 

 

Both the guns were lowered and she was herded into the house into what seemed to be a kitchen. 

 

"Now tell me everything." Polly demanded.


	2. Answers with more unopened doors

Marcheline sat at the table with her tea well Polly, what would be her aunt, sat there listening to her story of how she ended up with Arthur Shelby sr. 

 

"I was adopted at the age of three...  I had a mother who had drunk herself silly and beat me and one day she was reported. I was still fresh from my life of abuse when my father had come and taken me from the family caring for me when I was lost in a betting game. He, despite not wanting me, kept me and raised me as his own. As I got older I was told my mother, his wife, was deceased when I asked about having a mother. We lived every where and he was a good man... (Polly seemed to scoff well the guys rolled their eyes and chuckled.)  "But then when I turned 16 I fell for a boy.. A man who was 28. And he beat me silly and refused to let me go back to my father. Threatening to kill him if I ever left his side. I couldn't tell my father that cause I was never alone when he told me that it was either the family life going by the lord or the devil's path with gypsy scum, I had to choose. I couldn't let my father be killed so I choose the boy." By this point she was glassy eyed but she would never let the tears fall. She wasn't a crier and she wouldn't start now. 

 

"So where is he? Or was I miss led?" Marcheline asked. 

 

"He came here and stole our money , made us pay for his whores and left." Arthur stated. 

 

"Yeah, I know of his whores. I was his bargaining chip for plenty. I'll leave you to yourselves now. I'm sorry to be a bother." 

 

"He never touched you right?" Arthur asked, not able to hide the shock in his voice well Tommy and Polly seemed to keep the same facial expression of disinterest. 

 

"No. I am lucky in that sense not to be touched by any man....." She let that 

 

"How if you were...." 

 

"I cut off a man's jews before and word was out that I was not to be reconed with." Marcheline answered point blank. "I best be off."

 

"Where will you go now child?"  Polly asked, giving the guys a look as she stood up and once more Marcheline was trapped in the room as the two men blocked her exit. 

 

"To look for my biological mother who I was taken from at a young age. I heard she is also in this part of England but she was a gypsy whore so my chances are slim to finding her if she is still alive." 

 

"What's her name? We know everyone and we have men who need their kinks." 

 

"Elisabeth Gray." 

_________

 

The next few moments were a blur of yelling and being accused of lying to demanding her to show proof. She easily did when she brought out her paperwork for Polly to see and her name lay on the papers. 

 

Elisabeth Gray (nee: Shelby)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more I know this would not happen but I am getting my footing and might fix this and repost it so it may see a better day. Maybe a better light but for the mean time. Please bear with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is like a million times unlikely to ever happen but it is also fanfiction so it is my take on things so we cool?


End file.
